crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yuktopus
"Construído para roubar toda a magia da Ilha Wumpa, enquanto cantando músicas cativantes." ''-'' informação de Yuktopus em Crash of the Titans O Yuktopus é um mutante batalhado pelo Crash no topo do Temple of Zoom . O Yuktopus aparece como o primeiro chefe em Crash of the Titans . Foi deixado no templo após a batalha contra o córtex , Aku Aku dizendo "Ele parece bem". Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant , foi completamente redesenhado, perdendo muito do lixo que o cobria e mostrando uma nova cabeça com chifres. Tem três gaitas de foles e é praticamente parte metal, parte pato e parte polvo.Seus pés de pato agora estão cobertos por botas de metal. Ele é travado no Monte Grimly e guarda a máquina de onde Uka Ukaestá tendo seu mau mojo. Múltiplos Yuktopus são vistos nos minijogos de desafio de batalha Uka-Uka dá Crash. Descrição Uma mistura de várias sucatas do Doutor Neo Cortex com um polvo. O Yuktopus é capaz de paralisar os inimigos com os seus sons de gaita de foles e usar um gigantesco canhão de mojo para destrui-los. É patente coronel de Dr. Néo Cortex,o primeiro Boss do Crash of the Titans. Com ele você tem que 'Derrubar as paredes' onde Cortex está. Esse Titan aparece no Episódio 4 ( Temple of Zoom ). É o mutante que vigia Uka Uka enquanto estava preso no Mind Over Mutant. E em Mind Over Mutant ele não tem 'pés de pato'. Biologia Yuktopus é um titã gigante e o mais bagunçado, sendo misturado de boi, tentáculo de polvo, sucata de metal, gaita de foles, pé de pato e laser. Yuktopus tem principalmente pele amarelada, com cotoveleiras em cada cotovelo, guarda de braço no topo do tentáculo, cérebro biônico no topo do Yuktopus, uma gaita de fole presa nas costas, um olho azul biônico e uma máscara de gás. A cabeça interna da Yuktopus é completamente oca, com engrenagens trabalhando em seu pescoço como suporte de vida, um conector em sua virilha e também proteções para os pés em cada pé. Seu tentáculo é usado para esmagar inimigos, enquanto seu laser atua como uma arma mortal. Yuktopus toca gaita de foles para congelar tudo à sua volta. Yuktopus é um cyborg, mas muito fiel ao seu mestre. Yuktopus tem pés de pato em Crash of the Titans , mas em Mind Over Mutant , tem uma perna esquerda robótica e está usando botas. Design O design do Yuktopus foi totalmente renovado. Ele livrou-se de grande parte da tralha que o cobria, e o que ficou agora é castanho em vez de roxo. A cabeça já não tem a forma de uma máscara de mergulho, tendo agora uma boca e barbicha com tranças. O seu tentáculo não tem penas e os pés de pato foram substituidos por botas. A gaita de foles tem três ponteiros em vez de apenas um. Ataques Enviar Minions : Yuktopus (como todos os outros chefes) envia titãs menores para atacar o jogador. Os titãs Spike e Goar aparecem aqui. Tapa no Tentáculo : Yuktopus bate três vezes com seu tentáculo. Ataque forte : Yuktopus toca uma música em sua gaita de foles, causando uma onda de choque que vai atordoar quem for pego em sua explosão. Inimigos atordoados terão uma aura azul neles. Se repetido, qualquer inimigo já atordoado será morto instantaneamente. Em Mind Over Mutant, a primeira explosão instantaneamente derrota os lacaios e paralisa os titãs. Outros Yuktopuses estão totalmente atordoados com o segundo hit, tornando-os jackable, mas titãs menores são mortos imediatamente neste momento. Mojo Blast : ataque especial do Yuktopus. Ele usa seu braço direito para disparar um grande laser azul que destruirá qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Trivialidades * Seu nome é uma mistura entre as palavras 'Yak', 'Duck' e 'Octopus'. * Em Crash of the Titans , a explosão do dirigível do Cortex que congela Crunch na cena de abertura faz o mesmo barulho do blaster mojo do Yuktopus. Isso poderia ter sido tirado do Yuktopus e colocado em um blaster na aeronave, considerando também que o Yuktopus estava dentro da aeronave para começar. * A batalha de Yuktopus é diferente dos outros chefes titans de Crash of the Titans . Cada chefe titânico tem três coisas para atacar a golpear (o Yuktopus tem as ruínas do templo, o Uka Uka tem os geradores para o evolo-ray e o Arachina tem as engrenagens do Doominator), quando você destrói um dos pontos fracos com o chefe titan , o chefe titã resiste e recupera seu poder de enfraquecer novamente, mas na luta de Yuktopus pode destruir as ruínas do templo sem deixar ir Yuktopus. * Em Crash of the Titans , o Yuktopus é um chefe no jogo, mas em Mind Over Mutant , é um dos titãs regulares. * Nenhum Yuktopus pode caber no bolso de Crash em Mind Over Mutant , e qualquer Yuktopus obtido jogando os minijogos de Uka-Uka irá morrer quando o tempo acabar. Galeria Yuktopus_Mind_Over_Mutant.jpg the-yuktopus-crash-mind-over-mutant.jpg Yuktopus.jpg the-yuktopus-crash-of-the-titans.jpg Yuktopus_Crash_of_the_Titans.png yuktopus__crash_mind_over_mutant__model_by_crasharki-datqg7r.png en:Yuktopus es:Ascoctopodo pt:Yuktopus fr:Yuktopus Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Titãs